


Feather soft

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nikolai is sensitive, Quickie, Smut, feathers - Freeform, handjobs, literally fluff becos those feathers, my life is gay and i'll keep on writing gay stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Nikolai walks in completely soaked by the rain outside.Mikhail offers him some comfort.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Mikhail Victor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Feather soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXxBishopxXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxBishopxXx/gifts).



> This oneshot belongs to, as some tags suggest, the wing au. However it's not rly deep lol, and so I won't add it to the Angels series.  
> But just so u know it's set in that Wings AU :P

It’s way past midnight when Mikhail stirs awake by noises at the entrance of the room. He opens his eyes and slowly shifts to look at the door. A figure is standing in the opening. The older man doesn’t even have to focus his sight to know it’s Nikolai. Behind him the storm outside rages on. The door gets slammed shut.

“You look like shit,” Mikhail states the obvious.

Nikolai only huffs. He shakes his wings, leaving a pool of water beneath him. The older male gets out of his bed and walks over to the other man. He doesn’t question why the Nikolai’s here or why there’s blood on the man’s face. With a hand warmer than the younger’s skin, he wipes away some of the dirt on the battered cheek. “You look like shit,” he repeats.

“I don’t need your pity,” Nikolai huffs in response as he tries to push past the smaller man.

“Then why are you here?” Mikhail asks, a smirk playing on his lips.

“I-,” whatever Nikolai planned to say, gets stuck in his throat.

“You’re tense. Let’s get you properly warmed up first before going to bed,” the older Russian suggests but Nikolai knows that it’s basically a command. Reluctantly he accepts and gets out of his rain drenched shirt. He curses when one of his wings gets stuck and Mikhail has to help him. _Embarrassing_. Once the nuisance is dealt with, Nikolai gets out of his pants. He really has to peel the clothing piece off of his legs. Only then he realises how cold he’s really been feeling. Mikhail offers him a towel.

“That really helps getting all of my feathers dry,” Nikolai sarcastically comments which is met with an equally sarcastic eye-roll from the older man.

“That’s for your skin. I have actually a hair dryer here somewhere.”

While Nikolai manages to dry the majority of his body Mikhail is searching in the crate for the hair dryer. He shoves a crutch toward Nikolai to sit on while he takes care of the younger man’s wings.

Large wings tend to stay wet much longer obviously, which is why Nikolai hates the rain so much. Of course there are special clothing pieces to keep the wings dry during bad weather but in his field of work, he needs all possible mobility he can get. On a less practical note, those wing sleeves look stupid as fuck.

Nikolai is half dozing off, trying to forget why he’d been out all night anyway, until Mikhail moves closer to his shoulders with the hair dryer. His feathers rustle wildly due to the hot air being blown over them. It almost tickles and the taller man can’t help but cringe a bit. Mikhail chuckles at the sight. “Hit a soft spot?”

“It’s just the scapulars are a bit more sensitive than I like it to be,” Nikolai grunts. He didn’t like having weak soft spots. Mikhail hums and moves the hair dryer away from that spot. A few minutes later he stops and stores the dryer away. He demands Nikolai to stay put still.

“What?” the younger man raises a questioning eyebrow.

“I’m not done yet,” Mikhail points out and raises a new, smaller towel. “Now sit still.” Roughened hands carefully rub the towel into the scapulars that are closest to the man’s back. Nikolai arches his back as a reflex. The odd sensation brings the younger man to inner shivers which he hopes aren’t visible to the naked eye. All this attention is doing more to him than he’d like to admit so he sighs in relief when the Cap says: “Done.”

He gets off the crutch and plops onto the mattress. Soon Mikhail follows. They shuffle around a bit until both lay in an ‘acceptable’ position. As much as Nikolai hates this spooning thing, it’s the only way to share a bed that’s meant for one person. And as long as he can be the big spoon and not the embarrassing little spoon, all should be well. That is until he realises in slight horror that he’s sporting a not so invisible boner. Should he ask Mikhail to switch the positions or for once pray to god the older man doesn’t notice? This all wouldn’t be happening if Mikhail hadn’t decided to take such thorough care of him and-

“It _feels_ like someone isn’t relaxed enough yet,” Mikhail cuts through his thoughts and Nikolai audibly gulps. The old man sounds too amused about this. Nikolai regrets getting into his sleeping dorm.

“It’s nothing,” he argues and with some effort he turns around so he lays back to back, wings to wings. But apparently the older man isn’t keen to just leave Nikolai hanging. He feels him turn around as well until his chest is flush against the younger man’s great coverts.

“Did I treat you too gently?” Mikhail chuckles.

“No, I-,” the younger Russian’s answer turns into a choked, suppressed moan when he feels a hand getting between his feathers at the root of his wings.

“I can be rougher next time around,” the older male purrs. Experimentally he digs deeper with his fingers, almost scratching the thicker feathers at the base. This time a whimper escapes Nikolai’s lips before he can press them shut. He hears Mikhail snigger behind him.

“You truly are sensitive here.”

Nikolai squeezes his eyes shut as he feels the other man continue his ministration. Roughened hands explore his marginal coverts slowly. Nikolai flinches his wings in response. Damn it, Mikhail, such a tease. The arousal in his underwear is now painfully pressing against the fabric. His cheeks flush a bright red and he’s glad that the other man can’t see him blush like crazy. If he’d turn around, he wouldn’t be able to hide it from that man’s darn nocturnal eyes.

Mikhail buries his face into the taller man’s neck feathers while one of his hands wander further to the front. Nikolai’s tummy unwillingly contracts when the older man’s hand slides over it in circles. A thumb playfully dips into the man’s belly button before moving lower. Nikolai holds his breath. He had been so cold a few minutes ago, but now he feels like burning up. Sweat’s dripping down his neck feathers and chest. He pathetically whines when the older man reaches into his undies and starts stroking his cock with a sweaty palm. Mikhail’s other hand keeps toying with Nikolai’s feathers, especially his scapulars which are highly sensitive. Every time the younger male feels fingers brush and rub and press against the feathers, it’s like getting an electric shock rushing through his entire body and straight to his now leaking cock. The older man is teasingly thumbing over the sensitive slit, smearing the precum all over the flushed head. Nikolai’s entire frame trembles. He bites back some moans against his clenched fist. He gasps when suddenly he feels the other man peck at his neck and the thick coat of plumage that surrounds it.

“You’re beautiful, Kolya,” Mikhail murmurs into the softness. He manages to draw out a long, deep moan from the younger man by sliding his fingers deeper into the roots of his wings. The other hand is pacing up too. Nikolai catches the man’s wrist in a futile attempt to stop his pumping but not much later he already spills his seed into Mikhail’s tight fist. It takes him a few minutes to calm his heart and control his breath.

“You feeling less tense now?” Mikhail casually asks as if nothing had happened.

“да,” comes a muffled reply. With an even less audible voice he adds: “Спасибо.”

“You’re welcome. Sleep well.”

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that abrupt ending lmao
> 
> Anyway this smut came to be after some talk with Bishop here on ao3 in which I randomly discussed that some parts on Nikolai's wings would be very sensitive
> 
> Some terms clarification:  
> Marginal coverts: down fethers aka small feathers of the wing  
> Great coverts: large feathers covering the wing  
> Scapulars: shoulder feathers.


End file.
